Tofu!
by m4g3rul3z
Summary: what happens when bb goes out to buy tofu in the middle of the night and finds raven sleeping on the couch? just read it it's real short anyhow...r & r thanks! rated T for implied...stuff.


_Hmm. So. I just felt like doing a one shot for fun. Hope you guys like it! =)_

**TOFU.**

"So you woke me up in the dead of the night to tell me that there is NO MORE TOFU?" Raven calmly began her question before yelling the last three words in her sentence for emphasis.

"But...but Raven," the green changeling stammered and tried to present his case as logically as one could concerning tofu, "it's a CRISIS!"

"Beast Boy, I'm going to say this once and I want you to listen," Raven paused and made sure that even with his limited brain capacity, her next sentence would understood, and understood well. "Don't EVER wake me up unless the city is in trouble or if one of us is dying. THAT is a crisis. Running out of tofu, NOT A CRISIS."

As Raven fumed and stalked back to her room, she heard whimpering from the kitchen that she had just left. Forcing herself not to turn around, she endured the whines for a good three seconds before whipping around to shut Beast Boy's gap for good. Her deep blue eyes flashed a warning to the little grass stain, who had turned on the charm factor by changing into a tiny green kitten. The emerald orbs that met hers pleaded her to do something about the situation, lest it turn into an epidemic of sorts.

Beast Boy loved pulling this on Raven. It seemed to him as if she could never say no to the big shiny eyes. He played this to his advantage often, thanking the big guy up there for his abilities. Everything about her made him go crazy. Though it seemed impossible for an empath and a shapeshifter to fall in love, stranger things have happened before, and Beast Boy held on to that thought. It had been years now and they still had a love/hate relationship, thanks to Beast Boy doing strange things such as calling up the love of his life from her peaceful slumber to complain about the lack of tofu in their t-shaped abode.

"WHAT NOW?" Raven screamed, cursing the fact that the rest of the titans were heavy sleepers and that the annoying little green..._thing_ had only managed to wake her up for the sole purpose of making her life miserable with his insignificant problems.

"Raven, it IS a crisis! I'm dying of hunger!" He pouted and shapeshifted back into the Beast Boy we all know and love, except that now Raven had anything but love on her mind, "could you please...possibly...make a portal to that 24/7 grocery store at the corner? I'll be there and back in a flash!"

_Anything to get rid of this annoying fly! _She thought silently, grateful that there was now a way to appease him within a few minutes and head straight back to bed.She happily created an ominously black swirly portal that led to said store, and motioned him to step inside it. After she was sure he had safely landed headfirst into the store's rubbish dump, Raven closed the portal and nearly whistled while walking back to her room. As she passed the kitchen, she realised that a cup of soothing herbal tea might be helpful in forgetting about that annoying incident that disrupted her good night's rest, and opened the cupboard, only to find it truly bare and empty. Old Mother Hubbard would be disgraced! Raven, now having a new source of agitation, started to pace around the living room, wide awake from her recent discovery that was certainly, in her books, a crisis.

_I could pop by the store and get tea, but that means I'd have to face HIM! I don't want to!_ Raven sank into the couch with a sigh. It had been a few years now that they had been a team, two years since Robin and Starfire had started going out. The group dynamics, however, had not changed, and Raven and Beast Boy had been going at each other throats more than ever. Raven abhorred the thought about seeing Beast Boy's kitten form. She may have had seventeen years of practice keeping her emotions in check, but whenever he pulled that disgustingly adorable form, she had no choice but to turn back and face him. He hadn't changed all this while, and Raven conceded that life would be dull without him. Though she wasn't fond of being disrupted from her sleep at 2am in the morning, it was these small things that just seemed so memorable whenever she looked back on her memories with him. Avoiding a food stain left on the couch a week ago by the said shapeshifter on one of his tofu taco escapades, she relaxed and pulled a cushion close to her. Before she knew it, the empath had fallen sound asleep on the sofa.

"Raven! Why did you dump me in the dumpster! And why did you close the portal before I had finished buying the tofu?" A dirt covered Beast Boy lamented as the door to the tower slid open.

He looked around for signs of life in the living room of the tower, and put the grocery bag containing both tea and tofu on the counter, before hearing a soft snore coming from the sofa. He quietly crept up to the sleeping girl, no woman, whom he knew so well. _She hates me, and yet she waits for me out here. Subconciously._ Beast Boy grinned and noticed that she had curled up in such a way to avoid random food stains that had been created by him on the couch.

"Want to...fu..." Raven murmured softly in her sleep.

Beast Boy didn't know his teammate sleep talked, and decided to listen a little longer. It was interesting to hear Raven say anything that wasn't an insult to him, so he decided it would be fun to listen in on this for a change. Apparently she was repeating what he had said just half an hour ago, about wanting tofu.

"Want t-o-f-u..." Beast Boy swore he heard her giggle in her sleep, and concluded that happy had taken over by force, but was utterly flabbergasted with what he heard next.

"I want to...f...u..."

...

_Hahaha. Okay that was dumb. Oh well i'm going to sleep now...with dreams of tofu...XD review please! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
